In The Winter Year 999
by Sylvannire
Summary: Not Finished yet, still a work in progress


1 In the winter year of 999, a century after the perishing of the _**TROIKA**_,

In the barbarian town of _HARROGATH,_ there was a man hooded and cloaked. No one there knew of his name. He had come in two days before. Like a cold draft, unheard and unwanted. No one was really used to seeing new people except when a caravan of supplies came to the town. So seeing this old man who could not even carry his own things walk up to and then through the gate, quite a few people were interested in learning what was going on. He had a satchel on his side, a little bigger than a normal one but not by much. He also had a quite a large chest that was very heavy. Much more so than it looked. (It was heavy even in a barbarian's eyes). It took nearly four guards to lift and carry it, which they stopped every ten feet or so to adjust their grip. He had them place it very close to the fire pit on the east side of the town, when they put the chest down one of them asked why he wished it to be so close to the fire pit.

This is where I will be staying. It's close to everything in the town, no need for me to walk far.

Not to seem overbearing sir but the fires we make here are large and quite hot.

This is where I will be staying. He replied once again. He seemed extremely old. Like you could almost blow on him and make him disappear out of life. And yet he seemed to be quiet strong willed. He had a chill about him like he was part of a bad omen that had been injected into everyone's lives. He hardly slept and if he was not eating or drinking he stared at the fire in the middle of the town sitting next to his chest which he never left for more than a few moments at a time. He had not talked much since he was in town, save the times to ask for a meal or two. He would just stare at the fire, which of course he was closer than anyone else to it, he sat right next to the flame, to the point you could push him into the fire without trouble. The next closest person was about ten feet behind him. Many had noticed that as long as he was next to it the fire did not require as much wood. He never really talked to any of the townsfolk. No one really ever talked to him. As snow fell on the town one evening, everyone retired inside save him. An old woman besieged him to come in her door for company and warmth. He had no reply to her, not even a glance, as if he where in the deepest thought. Some time after the snow had gone and the townsfolk had come out into the world again a young druid maybe at the age of twenty or twenty-five had decided that he had gotten tired of the old man there so quiet for the last week or so, that he went and tried to speak with him.

My name is Iensgroth. I am a druid and a summoner of sorts and I was wondering your name and trade, said the druid in a somewhat challenging way. Neither moving nor speaking the old man hadn't any reply. Have you no voice, old man? Not even to give a name? Yelling with his arms out wide and turning to the rest of the townsfolk as if to get the eyes of the entire town on him and the old man. Or is it you feel that you are a low life with no stature and deserve no name? To hell with you then, I havent time for one sided conversations. He turned to walk away. Suddenly out of nowhere under his voice so only the young Iensgroth could hear him, the old man spoke. As he stood up the young druid felt his heart slow. The hair on his neck stood fast.

Can't You see you are the lowlife in this town shavling. His voice was as thunder to the druid, as if out of hell itself. At that sentence the old man pulled back his hood. His white hair as if to have never seen the sun was long and straight and it shined like polished silver. The skin on his face almost matching its color.

_You_ said the druid now stumbling for his words _can it be so? It must, you are a necromancer_! Others in the town who heard this where stunned. After a short pause, just to get hold of his own voice and regain his arrogance the druid spoke again, And I would have thought your kind to be dead to this world and forgotten but it seams that some of you scum still linger on like an old wound.

The old man still unchanged by the druid's words stood tall and firm on his feet. He was close to six feet tall and looked like he weighed about the same as a young child. But his eyes made him look as if he were as strong as a warrior newly returned from a battle. You are one to speak shavling! So arrogant even when scared. You folly your words with a hardened breath and a stone tongue. You harass without cause and with no remorse. The people had formed a crowed around them expecting some kind of fight. Who are you to suspect to post threat upon me! You are not even worth the breath for me to fight you said the old man. You are too young and foolish. You know not of the power you challenge. Though such power I have retired for the sake of a good world, you still know nothing of what you do. The druid now so full of anger he could hardly speak. Stammering for a reply.

You think you can hold me old man, you couldn't even think as fast as I move he said in return, I will even play at your game, Your wise words are nothing without a strong tongue. I have studied some of the powers of necromantic spells and will use them against you. And I _will_ win! Maybe you will begin to understand that your words are no better than fodder with out reason. Your arrogance and stance has led me to believe that you use your words to scare your opposition into submission. Give us a test shall we?

The Druid began to summon a weapon, he closed his eyes and took in his breath then slowly a glow came from his hands, at first it was transparent but at the end of his held breath it came into full shape. it was made of rigged bone. A spear. It looked as if it were as strong as steel. With the ridges of bone sticking out from all over. The crowd went silent and backed away some amount. For everyone's sake, I hope your ready old man. from a distance of about 30 feet, as the druid threw the spear at the old man as hard as to kill any man.

something was wrong . As it left his hand something happened. Immediately the druid could notice it. time slowed, only the druid, the old man and the spear were in motion, as the spear approached him the old man moved to the side and as it passed by him it nearly stopped it was going so slow. He glanced at the druid to see his face... he gave a smile with an arrogant glare, with the hint of a smirk. He could see in the druid's eyes something a little more than confusion. The necromancer waved his hand over it and it fell into pieces. Time sped back up. The pieces on the ground lit into a blue and white flame. The crowed all gasped in amazment.

You have made me use a power I have not used in a long time said the necromancer looking from his feet to the druid with a great smile. Clenching and shaking his fist in front of his chest for a sign of strength. And I feel that I have lost my touch, this is great fun though. I would hope to have more excitement than this though, perhaps you wish to try once more?

The druid summoned another weapon. A thing called a bone spirit. (like an orb of bone that has a mind and soul that can fly and has only one thought, to kill who its master beckons it to by exploding on contact) the orb resembled a face or human head, with the whitest of hair that would reach a man's lower back if is it were his head. It was swift and silent. As it flew with speed toward the old man, it cut right and took off through the crowd. It spun back and forth most of the people it passed didn't even notice it, they were fixed on this fight. It began to fly up from behind him, once It was close the old man turned around like it was a casual day and hurled his hand out in front of him.

He caught it,... a few people were yelling to the people in the back who could not see what was fully going on to keep them informed. How could he do that? It moved so fast. Then he simply flicked his wrist and it burst into a white light and was gone. If you looked closely you would notice that the light did not shine on the old mans face. Almost like he had consumed its power and light.

Iensgroth now humiliated let out a curse and charged at the old man. Again with hardly any effort he simply stepped out of the way, this time tripping the druid. Then in a single movement he grabbed the druid by the throat, held him in the air and gave a chuckle. He threw him about 10 feet into a pig stall. The necromancer turned away before he hit the ground and started walking away. He knew he wouldn't give up that easy but he was tired of this senseless fight. The druid let out a yell and began to stand again.

As he got up, a woman came out of the shadows with a commanding bark, yelling, You will never post a threat to this man. She had been standing in the dark watching the whole thing. From the way she was dressed anyone could tell what she was about.

An Assassin! A man yelled in the crowd which was now grown in its size to at least 60 people. The crowed split for her as She slowly moved down the steps toward them. Looking around in the crowd, just to look at some of the faces.

Yes, an assassin I am. Although That matters not at this moment. Looking back at the druid she continued what she was saying. There isn't an army in the world worthy of fighting this man. Not even in game. Never for sport. Darkest of days will come when one thinks he can hold threat to this man's life, for threat itself fears this man's wake. This man could give you a glare and have you wishing you were dead. And you wish to spar with him? Not even madness would give excuse to such foolish actions. Many people including the druid wished to know what she spoke of. Some of the towns folk shunned her away. Be gone from here with your quick words and sharp dreams. We have no use for mad people here. Take your reputation else were. As if she paid no attention to them, she slowly walked up to the necromancer and praised him with a hand gesture. She knelt before him and bowed her head. Forgive me for the laud yelling, she said to him. Respect I have, time to wait on ignorance, I have not. He tilted his head in acknowledgment. Once she was done she turned to her audience and addressed them. **Have all of you forgotten the old tales**! Talesof the necromantic king who fought for this world and man kind so long ago! She exclaimed angrily. This is the one man who fought the TROIKA. The only man to fight and destroy them. Is it truly possible to forget such things?! The druid sat down on the railing of the pin he was in with an arm over one leg.

How could we not forget some thing that does not effect us now. This is a warring states era, we don't have time for such folly remembrances.

How could you not remember the birth of man's second chance! She jumped as she spoke. Everyone now very confused, began talking amongst themselves, The crowd went and asked the eldest story tellers what they had to say on the matter. who the victor was so long ago? The story tellers sat back in their chairs and began to think, thinking through so many memories to be sure they would remember which book they would need to search through. After reading some passages, they took a few moments to themselves and then told small parts of the tale. After the simple beginning middle and end of the tale. They went on a small tangent about the final battle. In ending they told every one of the victor of the greatest of battles.

A great and powerful necromancer, one who was once king, one who can destroy a whole army at once, they said with frail voices. Everyone looked around quietly. The druid grew tired of this ranting and raving. He stood and replied,

He would be dead and decayed by this time. No one can live that long.

The necromancer interrupted him saying, killing the strongest of spirits would give any man an unnatural immortality. He took a seat and yielded the crowd's attention back to the assassin. She began walking in a circle, I have been following him for some time now, the assassin said. Almost 12 years now! I am to watch over him. Watch over him, for he fights an evil he killed long ago till this day. If it takes him into evil, the order which I serve will strike him down. I am part of a secret group of assassins sworn to kill any one good man who would falter to evil.

You would not get far then as to kill him assassin of the mist, called a strong female voice from a distance. Although it was a female's voice it thundered and echoed to the point that no one could tell from wince it came. The crowd looked back and forth for the one who spoke.

And who are you?, who addressed me? After a very short pause the crowd heard a slight laugh, Then a sorceress in devotional robes and a silver terra with a bright white stone in the middle, teleported right in front of the assassin where their noses were about six inches apart.

You could not even match the druid who is in with the pigs. The assassin reached to strike, but was blocked by the sorceress's staff. Now backing up and turning toward the crowed as if to preach to everyone.

You assassins are so called silent killers. Your target never knows where you're coming from or when you're coming. You stay quiet to keep them without their guard up. You are silent for you are afraid,

The sorceress in a challenging voice commanded. The necromancer now amused by this argument sat back by his chest and listened. The assassin stood firm with no retort. You use the darkness of night and traps to dispose of your enemy. The assassin turned slightly to the left, so the right side of her body was facing the sorceress. That has to be the most cowardly style of attack. Just as the sorceress said this the assassin jumped toward her, a snarl came from her.

I'll break you! she moved so fast that if you were not looking you would miss it. She moved like a panther. Landing on top of her the assassin began to pin the sorceress.

She was able to use her legs to fling the Assassin away and stand up. As the assassin began to set for another charge, the sorceress held out her hand with the thumb drawn in and let out a whistle, it didn't seam to be that loud but to the attacker it was death in her ear. She was held still by the noise and could not move, when the whistling stopped she was still under the stun.

You pose no threat to me, coward. But this is not why I have come to this town. A few moments passed, I am a friend to the old man. Smiling at him. He gave a complacent gesture and a nod. As a child I saw him and new what had happened to him. That kind of thing stays in your eyes for a long time. Even in his entire troubled mind he still helped me. The assassin came to and was able to move again. He saved me and I swore to help him some day. And I feel that time is coming soon.

You are right young sorceress, the time is coming but whether it is soon or not no one can tell. The voice of the old man had come back to him. A very deep and subtle voice it was. But until then settle down. And move into town and out of the wild!

You know? She said confused.

Of corse I know. I knew when you first came from the Rouge Encampment to come and find me, He said with laughter. You tend to walk at night while I rest. You walk to close to stay unnoticed. Not that you were trying to hide of course. She nodded in return. Really do come in town and rest for a day or two.

Later that afternoon as night had almost fell on the town the necromancer and the sorceress sat and counseled each other. They talked at great length, while a bit of a ways off in a dark shadow the assassin watched them closely. She had become some what fearful and confused, what did he mean, "_**that time will soon come**_", she thought to herself while clutching the dagger at her side. She removed it slightly from its sheath to admire it, a black blade with green engravings that looked like vanes running up and down it. With a black and gold hilt and a red tassel hanging from it

What could have he meant? After some time she was tired of the thought. She went and asked him. still very polite for she knew he was a very important person.

I do not know exactly but some evil comes for me. Since I arrived here there have been things and people spying on me a great deal. And since I noticed them there has been an aura that is growing in the distance outside the town. I wish I had realized this before I reached the town, I would have kept to the path and never came here so to spare all I could. But now this town will be attacked and I can only prepare for it.

Attacked? By who? An army? When will this happen? She asked thinking there could still be time. How long till this happens?

As far as we can tell, about 3 days. She glared at the sorceress.

That gives us time to run. We could leave here and spare the town!.

I'm afraid that this town will be laid siege wether I leave or not. If I stay I could at least save them. Then go out and meet them. Stop them before they make it here!

We plan to do that, do you think us to be that cowardice. I plan to leave and meet them. But I have to prepare, most of the time I have been here I've been preparing, I need only a short time more. I'll be ready to do what is needed.

But who is this army who comes for you? she began to yell, but caught her tongue. The old man turned back to the fire and went silent again. The assassin stormed off on a walk with no plan on returning to them that night.

The next day came and went like a normal one. Though the assassin was weary she was able to keep to her self so she would not worry anyone who she did not need to. She went to the captain of the guard, telling him to silently to begin arming his men for battle. To think that in two days this quite town might have war at its door step. She sat and pondered for about an hour or so when she decided to speak with the old man again. Forgive me for my sharp words, I lost my self for a moment. Rising from a kneel she stood at his feet and awaited his acknowledgment.

If you have come to see if I am ready to do what is needed I will tell you I am ready to leave in the morning. that will give us a full day of travel to meet them.

Splendid, if I may.. Who is this that we are meeting?

Right now I have know idea who it is. But this army is strong, that I can tell you. Will you be joining us? Or would you prefer to stand neutral?

That I can not tell you, but I can tell you I will be there. She gave a smirk and turned way. As it became night a bright moon came out upon the town. Iensgroth had gone to sleep and the sorceress was falling deeply into sleep, but the assassin sat and watched the old necromancer. He seamed a little different and yet seemed to know what was happening. All he did the time she had been watching was stare at the fire. It seemed that with each breath he took in the fire shrank in size. But with each breath he released it grew.

Two or three hours passed when his breathing stopped, like his heart almost skipped a beat. Leaning in, taking and holding her own breath she noticed something was wrong with him. He stirred for a moment. She wasn't positive but it seemed as if he began to smile. Less than a moment later the main tower bell began to ring, with a great sound that awoke all the people in the town. Soon after it began it stopped. Then someone, who must have been the corporal of the guards, the captain's messenger most likely, made his way to the gate where the bell had been rung. A guard on top of the main gate wall yelled at the top of his voice to his captain, there is an army approaching from the south, they came in fast and now there just stationary. Amazingly in less than half an hour every one of the town guards where ready to defend their home.

Meanwhile the druid and sorceress had awoken. They went to the gate to see this army and wished they had not. The assassin overheard the town captain say to himself "we are out numbered at least six to one, not enough time to prepare". The sorceress went to the druid and the assassin saying that they must help the town fight.

They Haven't a chance without us. If anything we could take the brunt of this army quick.

Of course I'm going to help, these are my people; the druid ran off to fetch his weapons. She turned to the other,

I'll see if I can scout this army out. I'll take Iensgroth and send him back with the information. Where will you be?

I'll try to get behind them and take out the leaders. It's what I'm best at. She smiled and ran behind the druid. The sorceress climbed the wall and began helping the guards be ready. As the army approached the townspeople went in their homes and began to wait it out. the army that approached was a great one. The druid was amazed at its size.

They must have been gathering their numbers for months. That would be the only way. One of the guards commented he could see a gigantic beast in the distance. The beast looked like a wolf on its hind legs that was as tall as the town wall. Dark fur covered it with razors for claws and the reddest of eyes. A small amount of the army was standing around it as if they were protecting it.

Could that be the leader? a lieutenant asked the captain that among many other questions.

It would seem so, it seems to have command over the rest. I know, why don't you run up there and ask him? The lieutenant was shocked,

Sir?

Only kidding with you young one. Don't worry this will be over soon.

The druid came running up the path after a bit of scouting on the army. He ran to the old man and pled in distress.

You must help us. Prove that you are who you say. Help us defeat this army, help us defend the town! The old man said nothing not even a breath, but he held a smile. You must help us please! Do you even hear my plea!? Have you gone deaf with fear? The druid then made up his mind, the necromancer would be no help and he was indeed a fake. He went and joined the fight, which hard to believe was starting. The army charged the wall like wind in a pipe. Although they could not cross or break the wall, they kept attacking. A good deal of time came and passed. The towns guards were very skillful, and were able to keep them away for a long time. No matter how many enemies they killed there where just too many. They just kept coming and coming!

Sitting with his eyes closed, the old man listened to every thing that was taking place around him and the town. He was listening to all the people sleeping. There were a hand full of guards patrolling. Then it hit him. This army sitting out on the edge of the towns land. Was beginning to move closer. Sitting still he could hear the sorceress take a long breath in her sleep. The druid was turning over, probably a fare dream for him. He could feel the assassin's eyes on him, but he could not tell where she was. She was staring strongly at him. Focusing on him. Then he felt "it". All he could do was give a big grin. As he did this a bell began to ring. Even with this bell ringing as loud as it was, he was unchanged. His smile never left his face. Then his attention turned back to the force that was outside the town. While searching the crowd of people he could feel people near him talking. He paid no mind to this, he knew it was the others talking over plans about the fight that was coming. Then he jumped back to sensing the upper ranks of the army. Searching them out, About this time he heard a voice yelling at him. It could only be Iensgroth, yelling something about him being a fake again. Then it was gone, almost quiet. He could tell by how quiet it was the battle had started, the air shook, vibrated off the walls and ground. Then he found "it" again, standing in the middle of a small group of monsters. Yes, he found the leader of the army. He focused on him, he could hear him yelling at others.

How long till this wall is down!. This town is to be raised by morning!, No excuses!

Lord Bog, this town won't give up its defense. We can't break them for the time it would take to scale the wall and open the gate!

You're not trying hard enough!. Take this town and bring me his head, or it's your head I shall have!

Sir we have not seen him yet. There are a few fighters that are taking us from the sides. And one of them is taking our captians out without anyone seeing it. Their skill is higher than we had been told.

They're his followers. Kill them as well. Bring me this man. "No" is not an answer! "No" is failure. I do not except failure!

Yes, sir.

Then the leader stood watching this fight, how his army broke on the wall of the town with little effect. He hides behind that wall! I want him! "WEAK" I name him!

After that long amount of meditation the necromancer began to come to from his trance. He had heard the beast call to him in his mind.

Come to me and fight! Coward, hiding behind that wall only prolongs your death!

He took in a deep breath, so deep he smothered the fire. His eyes snapped open, WEAK? Coward? He smirked to himself. Standing up he looked at the fire he put out with his breath, taking in a breath he blew on a few of the coals that were still red with heat. The fire, within a moment was grown back to normal. He smiled again, don't like coming back to a cold fire. He turned his attention to what was going on outside the walls. Walking along the path to the gate he glanced in the window of a house, he saw a child staring at him. Although scared, he had a happy and relaxed look in his face. His pace quickened. Walking up to the Gate he could see many bodies on the ground, from both sides of the fight. He walked out the main gate like it was a normal day. Almost like he was on a walk, like he was in a slight awe about the killing that was going on. Anything that came charging at him died by the wave of his hand, no matter its size it would drop where it was. When it died it looked more like it fell asleep than was killed. He pushed his way faster and faster, through the crowd. He noticed many of the town guards had fallen. While looking at these dead men he thought to himself about why they were dying.

This will end now. No more shall these people die in my name. He made his way through the crowd and stood on top of a rock about the size of a small house. As if he were admiring the ocean he looked over the massive army, which had some how all become focused on him.

There he is! Kill him! Kill him now!

He took a moment to look at all the death that had occurred. Then he searched the crowd for the three young fighters he had grown to admire. He had found one. The assassin had run up through the army killing what she could as she passed, she charged up to the beast and ducked behind him. Just as she was close enough to throw her blade at him, he spun around, he cracked a massive whip at her. Before she had time to move she was struck across the chest, stopping her from moving, freezing her in her place. Her face was blank but you could tell she would try to fight the pain, try to move and strike this leader if only one time. Coming to, she bent at the knee and jumped to the side, spinning out of reach. Throwing her blade, she yelled calling all of her strength. His reactions were quick, almost to quick to be reflex. As the dagger flew toward him he bent to the side cracking his whip into a crowd of his followers, pulling back the whip returned to him with a body attached at the end. How he was able to do this was remarkable, but he had pulled the body into the path of the blade. Her face changed. It looked like she had been tripped into a bottomless well. Bending back he slung at her again, she had no time to move away, she was struck down and killed. After seeing this happen the necromancer took a large breath. The army now focused on the loan man up on the rock began to charge at him. The necromancer let out a roar to the beast. He was answered with the same roar.

What do you have with this town, wolf of the forest of Spite? Why do you come here? What plan do you have?

_**I have been sent to destroy you! **_

Me? You wish to destroy me?

_**Destroy you and take your heart to my master.**_

Your master? You're tamed? That's a shame, was hoping to kill a wild beast. Now I have to put down someone's pet? Very well then, let's see how you hold against me! Pausing for a moment the necromancer heard something, a deep dark laugh. It struck him hard but did not move him. He went blank, dead even. His eyes focused on the ground near him. Searching himself. In the crowd, the sorceress looked up and could see that he was in a small way very scared. Even from this distance she could tell something was wrong. He looked at her, she felt like he glanced right through her, She had felt this befor. He yelled at her, yelled into her mind.

You must leave here!; no time to waste, run! MOVE NOW! Get into town, I will finish this.

She nodded to him to show she understood what he told her. She began looking for the druid, she did not see him. Then she noticed him lying on the ground not far away. Iensgroth had been stabbed from behind and he had fallen down. First to a knee then fully to the ground. He looked as dead as the grave, he did not move for a moment or so and then arose to his knee, just in time for the sorceress to grab him and then they disappeared. They were on the other side of the gate. They were safe.

A minute had passed when the old man who was now looking much younger than he was called out to beast again.

_**I will kill you necromancer. You will die tonight!**_!

You will never see the light of tomorrow you fool. He flipped off the giant rock right into the middle of the crowded army and pushed his arms up to the heavens. Charging at him ready to tear him apart, the whole mass of army just stopped. Then suddenly in waved rings around him in full circles the army started to shake and scream. They began to fall over dead. The necromancer walked up to the wolf, who began charging with his whip. The necromancer threw his arm in the beasts direction, a white wave of light hit the wolf. He was struck hard by the spell, still breathing but wounded and unable to get up and fight, trying to raise his hand to swing his whip at the now vibrant man before him, then dropping it.

_**How did you do all this, and to my army?. He said I would be able to kill you easy!!**_

By him you would mean Baal?

_**Aye!**_ _**and you will never defeat him! You can't; no one can kill him, he is death!.**_ _**He will raise an army stronger than this, stronger than you could imagine**_.

Trust me beast, your master can die. As relentless as he may be, he can die. He will die. He is like the maggots I step on! WEAK, I name him! with a grin the necromancer threw his hand at the beast and boom! The beast erupted and was spread around on the ground. Giving a sigh he stood and looked at the place where the wolf had lain.

And Weak I name you. He turned and began to move toward the town gate when something unexpected happened, the necromancer clutched his head with the palms of his hands covering his ears, as if to not hear something, to keep a voice away from his thoughts but he still heard it. After a short time he returned to the town. As he walked into the town gate, not even taking a breath he told the sorceress that he must leave immediately.

The druid would be of great help since he knows the area so well. But he is hurt badly and can not travel at all she said abruptly.

Let me see to him the old man replied. He went in the room to look at him and saw that he had a good bit of a sword still in him. I can help with this! He went to his chest and opened it. inside was the great armor of Trang- ouls. The armor of the great and powerful necromantic king of the summoned. The armor was a making of gold that was as yellow as the sun and as black as an evil heart. There where red and green gems encased on it, which did something for power of the armor. There were also skulls of dead dark lords tied to the armor. He moved some of the armor aside to find a potion, inside it was a grey liquid, as grey as the morning sky before a battle was joined. He took the potion in the room. Having two strong guards hold him still as he poured the liquid onto the wound. The druid let out a scream that was as if someone were cutting off his leg with a dull knife made out of wood. Suddenly the blade started to move, it slid out of the wound and onto the floor. As for the wound, it sealed shut is if it was never there.

There's not even a scar one of the guards said. That's impossible. But it was true, the druid was fine, he was up walking around just after the necromancer left the room.

%%%%We must be going very soon very soon indeed, the old man said. After some needed rest the druid went outside to see the old man who now did not look old at all. He looked as if he himself was about the age of twenty or thirty. He was sitting at a table drinking a bit of ale and taking praise for saving the town. Now everyone in the town new he was the one who defeated the **TROIKA **and they praised him for it. The necromancer went and sat back by his chest. While sitting there a small child ran up to him and hugged him and then said thank you. It was the child he had seen in the window just before he joined the fight.

To what do you owe me thanks for?

You saved my family and friends from death said the child. The necromancer now lightened by this smiled for a while. Staring at the child he made a very small bone sprit, tiny as could be. About the size of his thumb, it spun in the air and floated around for a moment or to. It twirled around the little boy tickling him slightly, dancing with him. It whispered in his ear, You are most welcome. The sorceress who had gone out to survey the damage done by the battle had returned with a medium size object wrapped in a piece of blood stained cloth. She gave it to the old man and walked away. Unwrapping it he saw that it was a dagger; it was the assassin's dagger. A black blade with gold engravings all over the hilt was of the darkest green like poison. He held it for a while, thinking back just an hour or so to when she died. He remembered her face, how even though she was going to be killed her face was strong. The necromancer placed the dagger in his chest and left it there. He then sat and stared at the fire. He did so for the rest of the night and most of the morning. One of the town's people noticed that while he stared at the fire there was never any reason to put wood on it as if the necromancer was feeding it. A day latter the druid was fit for travel. The necromancer told the sorceress to go and collect food for the trip. The necromancer sat with his eyes closed for about an hour. At the end of this period he cracked his neck and back.

He opened his eyes which had gone red with power. As he began to move it seemed like time was slow again, but only for a second. He opened the chest and lifted the body armor and held it in the air. He spun it around to admire it for a moment, the gold and black had a tint of red on them that could only be seen in bright sun light. He gave the armor to a barbarian to hold for a moment while he got his boots and gloves and handed them to another person. By this time the necromancer had seen that the barbarian who had his armor could hardly lift it anymore.

This is just too heavy, my lord. I am just too weak.

Then you and another hold it he said loudly.

Why do you not just place it on a table said another barbarian. Or just place it on the ground.

No! If you so much as think that again I will smote your ruins! If that touches the ground, start looking for a new home for all these people. He put on one of his gloves and wiped his finger on the ground. The ground lost its grass and dried up, even lost its color. It moved out in rings for almost eight feet. That was only one finger, and think if I had struck the ground the necromancer said strongly. At that he took back the armor in one hand and then put it on then went his boots and then the gloves. Lifting a bag he nodded his head and placed it back in the chest. Out of the chest he lifted a crown. The dark crown of the summoned. Like a kings crown, with gold and black engravings. With dark, dark green gems, and necromantic symbols on it. And when he put it on, the fire that he stood next to turned black and green, it roared with power. It seemed to be growing more and more. Too hot for the others to stand near, they moved back a few steps. The old man lifted his hand and put it down, the power of the fire lessened. It turned back to its burning color. As he turned around he saw that every one was bowing to him. They lifted his being in praise. Begging him to take what money they had for payment for saving the town. I can not take any payment, for if I had not come this would not had happened. But I do have to leave here. He, the druid, and the sorceress left out of the town and down a path that was still covered with fallen corpses. Now that the battle was over you could see the destruction this army had. So much death for just one man's plight. How is so much power not made of evil? With great knowledge comes great power. The necromancer said this as if he was thinking of something else. What does that mean? The necromancer smiled and just went on walking. The sorceress laughed and smiled. The druid now confused said nothing and continued walking up the path. They made a good point to leave the town's land as fast as possible. They worked their way passed the battle field. They made it far away from the town and almost out of its land with good time. After a short break, just as they were starting off again the druid said; this is not a bad speed to move. Just over a day and we're out of the town's lands. Is this where you will be turning around? No not quiet, I like this group and feel I'll stay. Not to mention im in your debt for saving my life. I'm sure you would have lived through that wound. Yes, but think of what that scar would have looked like.

Very well the old man said with a laugh. After they passed the realm of the land, they came to a fork.

So where is it we are going, the old man kept walking making a right on the path. It seems you know where your going? No response came back. The sorceress glanced at the druid, gave a wink and kept to the path. Very well then, he went and caught up to them. After a few hours of travel he felt it was to quiet between him and his new companions. You know, now that I think of it I've never been this way before. Where are we going again? The old man looked back and smiled.

First off, I never said where in the beginning. Second, you don't like quiet, do you?

Well I cant say I don't like it, but not all the time.

Well, we are very quiet people the sorceress replied with a giddy voice.

So I take it you wont be telling me what path we are on will you? After saying that, the old man pointed up the path. Not far away, the path moved into the mountains. There it became a narrow cliff pass. O, I see. Well I've never been there. How long is the mountain road?

Too long, they replied in unison. The druid went quiet and didn't talk for a while. When they were getting close to the mountain, they could feel a strong wind rushing from the road.

Well that's refreshing, nice and cool.

Enjoy it while you can, the farther you go through the mountain the warmer it will be. Stopping, the druid took a look around. Looking back in the direction of Harrogath, he thought of the people of the town. Then looking back at the two still walking.

Well this sure is a lively group. He ran to catch up with them. The path became very thin and tight. They where walking between the mountain and a cliff. Some time later that day they took a break and for a while the necromancer stood at the edge of the cliff. He stood there looking out and down the path. Across from him past the gap of air was a path just like theirs but it was about thirty feet higher up than the path they where walking and was about forty or fifty feet away. That path followed their path for miles and it had small caves all over. After some time of rest they went on. After traveling a little farther the necromancer fell into thought and heard a voice in his mind. The sorceress stopped moving, when the druid walked into her she hushed him.

Something is wrong.

What?

I don't know.

Are you alright?

No, he threw his arm back and pushed the druid and sorceress against the mountain wall. Just as they where flat against the wall a bolt of lightning flashed passed them. It had come from the path just above them across the gap. As the necromancer looked he saw something that not even he would have thought to have seen. It was Baal. He was just outside of one of the caves. Baal, I had a hunch I would see you today! His laugh was enough to bring the mountain down on all of them. He yelled at them in a most terrifying voice.

None of you will make out of this mountain pass alive or dead.

Don't be so quick to judge! What is it that you have come for Baal?! The necromancer stood firmly.

You know what it is that I seek Necromancer! I have come for your head, he yelled with power and purpose for himself.

You will never have that and you know this the Necromancer yelled back. You could not have it even if I gave it to you! His voice sounded like lighting, had he changed it or did it change itself? No one could tell. You are not fit for the title of the lord of destruction. Why don't you go back to hell and leave this world be as it is! The Sorceress jumped from the wall and sent a fireball flying at the cave, which had just missed the necromancer and the druid by inches . After the explosion and the smoke cleared they could see that the shot missed and Baal had run into the mountain. The necromancer stood still for a moment. That is not the last we shall see from him. By the way, next time let me know before you almost take my head off with one of those things.

She laughed and they went along. The druid now scared almost to death, was asking himself why he was even there. Why couldn't I just have left you alone four days ago? He said to the necromancer. I could still be in town drinking a nice big pint of ale! But no I had to go and make fun with the most powerful man in the world!! He said in a very funny voice. The necromancer began to laugh and laugh. The sorceress joined him, he laughed so much he had to sit down to take a breath. The druid then joined in the laughing. Some time later that day while they where walking there was a bit of small wind and a howl in the air from it. Well at least we are not in Lut Gholein! The druid said trying to make a joke again. The necromancer's voice sounding as if he was drifting in and out of thought, low and barely heard said.

Yes, yes be glad you are not there young druid. This wind would easily kick up the sand and burn your skin right to hell. And the heat would have you thinking that's where you were! I would not go there save the chance of chasing evil there. There are the areas about it that are treacherous. _Yes_ full of dangers not even I have knowledge of. And now in a more full voice he began to say, those sands are full of tombs and lairs unseen by almost all people and unknown to all map dwellers.

How many did you find? The druid asked. The sorceress now mad with anger and annoyance yelled at the druid.

You and your stupid questions, can't you just let things be!

Well it was just a question! He yelled back to her as if she was one hundred feet away in an attempt to annoy her more.

Stop your bickering the both of you. The necromancer commanded in a firm and demanding voice. And then in a remorseful voice as if struck by some memory. I only searched for one tomb. Now as if troubled by his thoughts the necromancer searched for his words. And in a much saddened voice said, and I would never had made it there or even have found it if not for the ark angel **Tyriale.**

Tyriale?, I think I have heard of him, the druid said trying to be uplifting. The sorceress simply sighed and nodded her head. He then continued, in a way wasn't he the reason all this started in th…, the old man grabbed him and threw him to the ground, he grabbed his arm and closed his eyes. The druid began to scream with immense pain. He felt his arm burning off. He could feel his arm burning at the joint.

Then he stopped and the necromancer stood up and yelled I will never hear you finish that sentence even if I must kill you. No one will ever talk against the great Tyriale. He gave his life to save the human world!! He gave up the life of an ark angel and became mortal. You would not exist without him.

I see, the druid now scared and corrected said in a low lifeless voice.

But my lord, the sorceress saying something finally. Did Tyriale not destroy the world stone?

Yes the necromancer in a stern voice said, and by doing so he gave his life. He lived a human's life and died as a human and while he lived he was in overwhelming pain and agony!.

If I might ask? Why? The druid now interested again said.

He was in pain because of the world stone. He destroyed it so therefore he was given all its knowledge and thought.

So then he is dead? The druid still a little confused asked.

His body is decade but his sprit has not lost its own thought, his ghost still lingers in the mortal world. And I plan to help him! The necromancer said loudly.

But how is that the sorceress asked.

You see he lost his life because he destroyed the world stone, you see an ark angel's life force is tide to their sword. The sword may only be used by the angel and no mortal my weald it. When he struck the world stone since it had its own thought it tried to stop him. Every time he would try to strike it, the stone focused its power in that one spot so the sword would just bounce off. He then came up with the idea of throwing his sword at the stone. To throw it hard enough to destroy it he had to channel his power into his sword all most tripling its power. When he finally struck the stone it burst apart and destroyed almost all of his sword and by doing that destroying almost all of him also.

Well how do you plan to help him then? And how do you know all of this? The druid asked plainly.

I do not know how I will help him just yet. **And I know all of this because** **I WAS THERE**!! The necromancer yelled at the druid in anger as if he would kill him if he said one more breath. I was there when he gave his life and I watched him do it and said nothing. Now almost in tears from anger the necromancer said, that's all I want to say for the remainder of the day. The rest of the day was as quiet as death passing over the house of a family just as they lost their child. The next day was the same, as was the next. The necromancer's hair after that story was glowing a faint reddish green. The red was as dark as blood as was the green like poison, like his hair was full of hate and anger. He seamed to be meditating about a thought that was so confusing to him that he was going to go mad. The sorceress could see this so she asked if they could camp for the night. She asked him what he was still worried about.

My lord we have not seen any danger for almost a week now. What is pestering your mind? He then whispered to her. _Back during that battle those days ago after I destroyed that beast I heard a screaming laughter that scared me and now I am fearful of a past evil._

Wasn't it Baal?

Now and a normal voice again he said. It would seem to be but now that I think about it I am not certain that it was. This was more powerful and did not sound the same.

But I thought Baal is the most powerful demon in hell and in the mortal realm? She asked not sure of herself.

O there is one who is much stronger then Baal. And that is why I am so fearful.

Who is that?

You know of him and his name, Baal's eldest brother.

You mean..?

Yes his name is Diablo, he is Baal's first brother and the eldest of the _**TROKIA**_ he is the strongest and the most terrifying. This is the only one fit for the title of the lord of terror. And if he has an involvement in this we are in for our doom. I felt a chill in my veins when I heard him speak the first time many years ago, after a short pause he began to speak again. I felt that same chill this time too.

How are they back if they were destroyed?

That question I feel will only be answered with time. Lets rest today, move tomorrow. The next day while they where walking on that same path that had only gotten a little smaller the druid asked another one of his childish questions.

As a necromancer you ensnare the mastery of poison correct?

Yes that is true I have many poison skills.

Well then would that make you immune to it?

It would seem so but no I am not. As a necromancer you build a tolerance to it that most people could never achieve. As you come in contact with more and more your tolerance builds.

Sometimes I wish I was a necromancer or a sorceress. He said in a depraving voice.

But you have the best of both of us. You can summon and have elemental powers!

I know I do but...

The necromancer stopped him by the way I noticed that you didn't use any skills in that battle back at the town. You don't have those skills do you?

No I don't. The druid now very sad said as almost in fear.

Didn't your family teach you how to harness your power when you where in _**scosglen**_?

I left there when I was very young, I ran away before they could.

How did you know how to use those other skills? When you were fighting with me?

When I was young I ran a lot of the time. And I hid in many mausoleums in the southern swamps. And a necromancer their showed me a thing or two. Why didn't you just go back?

I can't go back now. I won't go back now.

Do you have any idea what skills you lack and could have?

Yes I know what I am lacking.

Why did you run away? What could have driven you from your home?

Well, when I was young...

Um I don't mean to interrupt the sorceress said quietly but sternly. But there seems to be someone or something just ahead. They stopped dead and did not move for a few moments the necromancer told the sorceress to teleport to the cliff just above them and go see what was going on. She returned a few minutes later saying. It looks to be an old woman sitting and resting.

An old woman, alone? Here? Are you sure?

Yes of course I am. They went to see what she was doing out in the middle of no where. She seemed to be quite young instead of quite old. The necromancer told the sorceress to do all the talking and for the druid to be as silent as the grave. As they reached her sitting place they noticed she was alone and yet was talking or singing to herself. Indeed she was singing to herself as a mother to her child.

Hello we are traveling south and are inquiring where you are traveling?

Me? O I am just going north into HARROGATH. I thought I might find someone on this trail today. The necromancer felt something in his pit of his stomach. He closed his eyes, speaking to the sorceress in her mind. Something is not right with this woman. Something just does not make sense.

Shall I pour you three a few glasses of water?

O yes please the sorceress said openly. As the woman reached into her small chest to get the glasses the necromancer noticed a small engraving on her wrist. The showing of a pentacle star glowed from her skin. He noticed the closer her hand had gotten to the chest, the faster her breath became. He then threw the druid aside and grabbed the woman. when he did she pulled her hand out of the chest and stabbed him with a small knife that was almost black it was so green. He pulled the knife out and threw her against the wall of the mountain.

What are you doing to her? The sorceress stopped the druid in his sentence. He reached inside her dress and pulled out an amulet that had a six pointed star on it along with other markings. The druid now scared and confused saw it and yelled, she's a head hunter!.

No. she is a black assassin of the night. Part of a mercenary group, like the group of assassins that watch over me and my movements.

The assassin screamed and said in an evil voice that sounded like it was dying. You will never make it off this mountain pass alive, master summoner.

The necromancer grabbed her and yelled who sent you for us.

I will never tell.

He closed his eyes and the assassin began to scream even louder now. Now tell me who sent you.

You know who sent me you fool.

Damn you, now tell me who sent you and I will ease your passing.

After a short and loud yell she screamed, Baal the lord of destruction sent me to kill you and I have failed so kill me or I will kill my... the necromancer snapped her neck and threw her into the void of air beside him. Damn you, Baal he yelled into the air. I will kill you so you run and hide, Because you can't stop us and you know it. I am going to banish you once and for all. He went and sat about ten feet away from the others to meditate and counsel himself on there next move. The druid now starting to realize what had just happened began to sit down and take a breath. The necromancer decided that with the sun setting that they should camp for the night, and that at first light they should move.

I do not think that is a good idea objected the sorceress with a soft voice. I do not like this path we are on and I do not like being in clear sight like this. Nor do I, the druid exclaimed.

And nor do I, the necromancer raised his voice to get his point across to the others. But we have no other choice but to camp. We need the rest and this path does not end for some miles more. Now you two get some rest and I'll wake you just before the sun rises.

What about that stab you took, it looks to be very deep.

Don't worry about me I'll be fine by morning. About an hour after the sun went down, the druid and sorceress were getting ready to fall a sleep when they started talking again. Just until they where both tired.

I have known you for some weeks now and I still don't know your name, if you don't mind my asking it that is.

Of course, My name is Dragana.

That's a beautiful name.

It was my mother's name. She died a long time ago. She spoke as if remembering something sad. She glanced at the necromancer.

He was sitting against the wall and staring out at the darkness. She could hardly tell but in the moonlight she could see him holding the black assassins amulet, moving it around in his hand, She could tell he was in deep though. For a few moments she thought she could see his lips moving as if he was thinking out loud to himself.

So how long do you think before we reach the end the this path? she quietly asked the druid.

I would say about two days or so, given we don't have any more obstacles to pass. He was quiet for a moment then asked her if she thought the old man would be alright in the morning.

She took another glance at him, still sitting there quietly thinking to himself. I'm sure he'll be fine, she replied in return. Soon there after she closed her eyes and began to dream.

She awoke at the sound of the druid calling her.

Wake up, its about time to get moving. She sat and then stood up to see that the sun would soon be rising. Up the path she could make out what seemed to be the old man walking toward them, when he reached them he looked at her and began to smirk just slightly.

Sleep good?

Yes, I feel rested now.

Well good, we should be moving then,

Of course, let us go. They started up the path again with the sun just out of sight and heavy set of humidity in the air. They traveled for a good three hours before the sun was fully revealed as the sun rose the path became more and more visible to them.

I wish the sun had not rose this morning sighed the druid, like he were already stressing over the day.

And I wish the sun had not set last night, the old man smirked back at him.

No I was saying this because the more the sun rises the longer this path becomes. It seams to go on for ever. I don't remember it like this at all.

You have not traveled the path in a long time now, and you were young at the time weren't you?

Well yes I was but, well I suppose your right.

To tell you the truth, the necromancer said in a boasting manner; we don't have much longer to go now.

Really?

Well about four hours or so.

You know what, that's not bad at all. Really the path has grown a bit since a few days ago.

That it has. The sorceress added to the statement. By the way, I thought you had never come this way?

Well I didn't think I had, it's the way I had come to Harrogath when I was young. Sometime ago. I guess I forgot. They continued the path, until finally the two halves met and made a solid path. Finally I don't have to worry about slipping out of life from just one wrong step.

The farther we go the more steps we will need to watch. The old man added. So just where are we going anyway?

I think we will head west for a while, there is someone I would to ask for help.

Who is that?

An old friend that I haven't lost yet. The sorceress became interested in this conversation and asked just who it would be that they were traveling to see. And just how far west are we going. Because the only place that I know west is the encampment.

There you would have it. If the encampment was still there. The sorceress became distraught.

What are you saying? If it were still there? What happened?

The necromancer noticed she had become sightly excited, worry not; all is well. Calm down. You think to hastily.

If no one is at the camp then where did they go?

Well you see the necromancer began to say, they moved into their monastery, you remember the monastery don't you? back where they belong. You see a long time ago when the lord of terror began his rein, before his power was restored he traveled much like we are now. He traveled to and then passed that very monastery so there afer, an evil far worse than the one that follows us now came at his heels and enclosed itself inside. After I had come and gone the power stopped growing. She looked eagerly at him. I came back many years later to find what ever was left was to strong for the rouges to conquer on there own. That was about the first time I exercised a monastery. This was the same time I found you. He said in a jokingly said manner.

And I've been a pain in your foot ever since right?

That would not be the only place you have been a pain. He scoffed quietly.

I remember hearing about that, that story is told often in many towns in the world. Matter of fact I believe,...

Now just hold on. You're not about to say something of nonsense again are you? The druid gave a sharp glare toward her and then gave a sigh.

Well perhaps if you would wait for me to say it for you to know. Rolling her eyes, the sorceress gave a sigh.

Ok go ahead.

I was just going to say that not long before the two of you came to Harrogath, I over heard some of the towns people telling the tale to the children of the town. Looking at the sorceress with an erratic smirk on his face. She nodded slightly and looked away, to show her approval.

Well that's a lovely thought. The old man spoke up. Now back to what I was saying. I was present at the time that he came through. I was very young at the time, just as young as you. As the evil came upon the town, I quickly joined them in their fight. This was only a few short years after Tyriale found me. At the time my powers were very weak and I could not control them as I can now. They were limited to a low students level. But as I fought my skills improved. And I found myself caught up in a battle I would fight for the rest of my life. I soon left them to seek out and try to destroy this menace. Soon after I had done so, the monastery was cleared and its rightful owners returned. Which soon after for me is a bit more for others. I feel that is all that I shall say about this. A short time later they found they had reached the end of the mountain pass. It had led into a thick jungle with a dark canopy. They camped for the rest of the day and night so they could travel a full length day with no stops. The day came and went with ease, as did the next day followed by the next. While traveling the old man would look over his shoulder and passed the other two. He did this every hour or so, like he were waiting for someone to creep up from behind. By the end of the third day he had become slightly distraught.

What are you looking for back there? The druid had become tired of this repetitive action.

Yes I noticed also, what is the matter my lord?

He snapped around, O me? O nothing, we're just being followed.

What? How? Who? How did you know?

You could at least let me answer the first question, one at a time please. Don't worry it's a group of bandits, common thugs that's all. The sorceress now amused began to slowdown. Lets take them here. We can get them by surprise.

No we need to keep moving.

You have a plan then?

Somewhat of a plan you could say.

Very well then, lead away.

You mean they have been behind us for the last three days and you said nothing, snapped the druid.

Don't worry about it.

How long until they catch up to us?

Probably about two days or so. They traveled for a while more that day until the old man decided to camp for the night. It will be very dark now, we will need a fire.

I'll take care of that, the druid turned to the woods to find wood.

Dragana, how about a warm meal?

Sure, why not. Ill see what I can cook up. After about a half hour she had most of the preparations ready. The druid had gathered wood and stacked it to burn, but something was wrong.

Dammit, why wont this wood light? It may be a little wet, but not that much! I cant seem to get the flame hot enough to dry it out.

Need a hand, she asked?

Sure what you got in mind? She turned to the pile of wood and stared at it for a second. The necromancer smiled as he watched her. She took in a breath and began to blow on the wood. After a moment the wood made sounds like it was popping. What are you doing?

She stopped, wood's dry now.

It is? She put her hand near the pile and snapped her fingers, the wood burst into a hot flame.

You probably want to add more wood now. The druid said nothing, just a hung jaw. She waved a hand in front of his face.

O yea, snapping to he reached over and dropped two more logs on the pile. Ok well you can go do whatever until im done cooking.

Yea sure, he said still amazed. Walking off and sitting by a rock. The necromancer took the time to sit and think. When the food was ready she called them over to eat.

Probably not the best in the world but it should do.

It will do fine, he said in return. She nodded and continued to eat. The druid ate his food and was up moving around before the others had ate half their plates.

I'm in a giddy mood. Let's have a game shall we?

No time now. The necromancer had his eyes closed and a hand raised to quiet the others down. Hmm, they move fast. He smiled.

Who? The bandits?

Yes.

Where are they?

There here, the sorceress said with a fast tongue, standing up getting ready. The druid spun looking around for them. I don't see anyone... in mid sentence in arrow came from the trees, the druid couldn't move in time. All he could do was close his eyes. When he did he herd the sound of the arrow strike flesh, but he didn't feel it. He opened an eye with a squint, then snapping both eyes open and jumping back. Standing in front of him with his arm extended, the necromancer pulled the arrow from his arm and threw it to the ground.

Did yall see that shit? He move so fast I didn't even see em. The sorceress began to move forward, when the bandits showed themselves. Your pretty fast there, didn't think anyone could move that fast. There were about twelve of them in sight now, seemed to be six more hiding in the trees.

What you do want with us?

Who us? Nuthin really, just yer money and stuff. Maybe them clothes you got on. Looking down at his armor then back at the man with a smile.

I take it you're the leader of these miscreants?

Yes sir I am. Turning back to his men... yall hear that.. We're Miscreants. See the good talk ya get when ya scare the pray first.

You think it wise to attack us?

Why not? He said looking back.

You'll have to find that one out. The necromancer was starting to play with him. The sorceress began to move up closer to them.

Hey now!, you just stay right there. Don't you move none now.

You think you can stop me!? Ill kill you where you stand fool!

That's what you think. Show her a thing or two. An arow cam flying at her, but not at the front. It came from her left, she didn't see it. Next thing she knew she was on the ground. She looked up and saw the necromancer standing over her.

Can't you keep it shut? he said this while pulling the arrow from his chest. Hot damn, you a fast one. Lets slow em up some, boys. Not a second later he found himself with six arrows in him. He let out a grunt, but only one. Swaying to the side he straightened him self.

How that feel for ya? The necromancer laughed. What you laughing at? Now I know there's six men out there, as he said this a feather fell from the sky and landed at his feet.

So you do, what's that mean?

Well now I know how many of you I need to kill!

Ha that's funny, ok boys shut him up!. Arrows came flying at him. The druid closed his eyes and screamed at the top of his voice. Again, he looked with a squint and then a snap. The sorceress leapt in behind the necromancer and gave a whistle. The arrows stopped like they hit a stone wall, and fell to the ground. Every one could see a faint light around her and the Necromancer, he finished pulling the last arrow out as the druid stepped into the light ring. Ok you asked for it, the necromancer closed his eyes and took a breath. When he opened his eyes, every one including the bandits heard a scream. What was that!, the leader yelled.

That was the sound of one of your men dying. Two more screams came form the woods. What is going on back there! He went to take a step toward the scream and had to jump away from a body that had been thrown at him. What the hell! Who's out there! Who the hell is that! A woman's laugh rang through the trees. He turned back to the three by the fire, who is that out there!

Who is it you ask, your death. The necromancer gave a huge gleaming smile, his eyes turned light red.

What'er you doing? The necromancer flashed he teeth. He bent forward, punched four fingers into the ground. Four tall pillars of bone came shooting out of the ground, killing the four they struck. His next hand plunged in the ground, killing four more. What the hell are you! What is this!

As I said, its your death. Pulling his hands from the ground the pillars moved back into the earth. Four more? The men began to run, just as they moved an arrow went through their hearts.

What have you done? How could you do this? How many are out there? Only one a voice called again. The woman moved from her cover, walking to the fire. She stood tall with dark blonde hair, and green eyes. Looking over at the necromancer she gave a wink, he smiled in return.

All of your men are dead, run back to where you came from.

Now screaming at the top of his voice, how did you..? who the hell are you people?

The necromancer looked at the others, come now lets leave him be.

Am I the only one who saw you kill all these men, the now bandless leader was still yelling. You! You monster, you devil! The necromancer stopped walking.

You three keep moving, I'll see to this. Monster, devil? He gave a scuff. Walking back to the man, let me show you a DEVIL! The man charged the necromancer, trying to displace his foothold. Like a wall he was stopped, the necromancer kicked his legs putting him on the ground. You fool! You wish to see EVIL! Come then I'll show you! He placed a hand on the mans head, gave a deep loud bark that shook the ground and trees around him. He let go and walked away. After a moment the man stood up and yelled at him.

What was that? Give up? Come back here I'm not done with you. Monster!, you killed my men. Ima kill you! He started to run at him, stopped and dropped to him knees and started coughing. Gasping for air he yelled, what have you done to me? Devil!. Then he stopped. He began spinning around while screaming. He was screaming like he was being torn apart. Yelling and screaming. The others began to feel sick just from the sounds he made. The necromancer turned them around and told them to keep walking. All four of them went on through the woods, still hearing the screams from far away. The druid felt strange.

What did you do to him?

Must you know?

I would like to.

He called me a monster, a devil even. I simply showed him what a devil really looks like. Now that image is tearing him inside out. They were quiet for about two or three hours, then they stopped for a break.

Ok, so who are you again? The druid asked the woman who had joined them.

Who me?

Well yes, I know you're an amazon. A very beautiful one at that. The sorceress jabbed him with her elbow.

My name is Astra, and yes I am an amazon. The best tracker and killer of my clan.

Yes, that would be why we sought you out, the old man walked up and sat next to them. I thought you wouldn't find us in time.

Well I came as soon as I could.

Wait a minute, you knew we were coming to find you? The druid didn't understand.

I did as soon as you came into my woods, or should I say my clan's woods. These are your clan's wood?

Well yes of course.

So that's how you found us in only a few days?

Like I said, I'm the best in my clan.

Ok that's enough talk for tonight. Its very late, lets get some sleep. As they laid down to sleep, the necromancer started to walk off into the woods.

The sorceress noticed him and began to speak, my...

Hush now don't worry. You go to sleep, you need it and you know it. You need it more than the rest of us.

I do?

Well yes, that barrier you held up for so long, that took a lot of energy. You might not feel it now, you will in the morning I'm sure.

Where are you going?

Don't you worry about me, I'll be fine. Just need to clear my head, I'll be back. She nodded and put her head down. She must have been tired since she fell asleep after a few moments. The necromancer had walked off into the woods in search of a few roots to use for the wounds he had gotten earlier. Finding one behind a tree he chewed on it like a carrot while he looked for the others. After he had found all the roots he needed he sat down and started mashing them together, turning them into a paste he put a little in each wound he had. After he was finished he sat up against a tree and went into thought. Thinking back to the time when he fought army after army to find the three brothers. Then he thought of times after that, when every one he knew and loved had died and were gone. Letting out a sigh he looked around, to most people it would be

to dark to see. He on the other hand could see fine, like it were almost day. I guess I have a few things to look forward to. I get to fight again, for the last time. Then he put his head back and nodded off into a dream. Tyriale...

My God, it's done. You have done it, mortal. You have saved your world. This is quite a sight. Heaven's gate can now be unlocked. Stand and rejoice, you now are the most powerful man in all the world. Stand and take the last soul gem to the great forge, break it and take its power for yourself. Reaching down Tyriale put a hand on his chest and gave a prayer. The necromancer's eyes shot open as he gasped for a breath. Panting he stood up and leaned against the angel's arm. Looking down at his chest, he noticed all his wounds, even the large section of body missing from his right side was no longer gone. He was fine now. I'm Alive? How? Fear not, mortal, I shall not let you die now, you will never die again. You have earned immortality. Accept it, embrace it. Still out of breath they walked to where the body of the Lord Of Destruction laid. Staring at the body for a very long time, almost an hour he began to cry. Now I lay you to the hells you came from, may you stay there for the rest of eternity. Mortal, take what is yours. Take it and leave this place. He nodded and bent down to the face of Baal. Reached for the gem in his forehead, grasped it and pulled it free. When he did the body flailed about and snapped in contortions. Good, mortal. Now go and take its power for your own.

What will you do now?

What shall I do? I will stay here destroy the world stone.

You will what? How? why would you do that? I thought we were trying to free the stone from their grasp?

And we shall. Tyriale walked to the stone with his sword in the air. It looked like he were leaping with each step. His wings were bright white, so white you could hardly see them. His robes were white with gold lining his white hood covered his face so all you saw were bright eyes. He cleared away the darkness. Behind his wings he had streams of light that moved with each step he made. Like they were streamers in the wind. He moved to the stone and stood at its feet. Grasping his sword in both hands he began to pray. Hell's gate closed and heaven's opened. Guardians, give me the strength and will to do what must be done. He thrust his sword at the stone, but it made no pierce. It bounced back. The necromancer made a move toward him. No stay back, come no closer mortal. If I succeed in this and you're too close, not even I could not bring you back from death. Taking a step back, all he could do was watch. The ark angel went back to his task. Then the room began to shake, only a little. You think you can destroy me! You cant. Not even Baal could. The stone had become mad and was defending itself. Tyriale began slashing at it, over and over he was deflected. He jumped back and went to a knee. sitting like this he began to pant, what am I to do?

Tyriale stop! You cant do it alone, it's the world stone. It's too strong for you.

Silence, mortal. If I do not succeed the stone will soon have the power to resurrect the Trokia! A long time passed. Close to two days the angel tried to destroy the stone. Every time he tried the stone would hurt him someway. The necromancer stood there the entire time. Sometimes when the angel would fall over he would try to walk to aid him. STAY BACK! That was the only thing Tyriale would say to him now. So he stood watching the angel in silence, kill himself little by little every time he attacked the stone.

You fool, you can't stop me. You will tire soon enough and I will recharge myself. I will raise the three again an they will strike this would harder than before!

I will not let you do that. Crying, he began to pray. Heavens, help me. What must I do, I shall do what is needed. Guide me, please! Then he went silent, after a few moments he stood. I understand. Heaven's will be done! He backed up from the stone and went into a kneeled stance.

Have you given up? Please tell me you realize you're no match for me!

The necromancer noticed Tyriale could not hear the stone. He was not listening. He had his sword in both hands by the blade. He was chanting or praying something over and over. His sword began to glow. First red, then blue. Then it turned to the brightest white the necromancer had ever seen. Tyriale glanced at him. In the darkness of his hood, he could see his eyes glowing as well. They were a faint pale white. The Necromancer glanced back at him, thinking to himself.

What have you done Tyriale? Then the angel's eyes went red, redder then paint, redder than blood. The sword got brighter and his cloak lost its light. He stood grasping his sword by the tip, spinning he hurled it at the stone. As it left his hand the necromancer could see it had a pale tan color to it. He glanced harder, the skin of his hand was the color of a mortal's skin. He gasped and shouted, what have you done Tyriale! It was too late the sword struck the stone, pierced it. It began it crack.

This is impossible, how could you do this to me!

Tyriale said nothing, he turned to the necromancer and mouthed the words, stay away. He fell over and did not move. The necromancer went to move but instead he backed away.

How did this happen, I can't be destroyed, I can't be... and it burst into dust. It was gone. Never to be seen again.

The necromancer ran to help the angel. He wasn't moving or breathing. The necromancer started screaming, Why! Why did you do such a thing? You fool! Then from the dust of the stone, a purple cloud came up into the air. It moved around them and zipped up and down. The necromancer paid no mind to it, he didn't have time to. He placed his hand on the angel's already cold chest, praying that the heavens would send the soul back to their powerful servant. The cloud moved closer to him, wrapping him in itself pulling at him slightly. Though he didn't know why he was compelled to move away from the body. The cloud left him and wrapped around the body, standing the dead angel up. The necromancer made a move toward the body. Then without knowing why, he stopped to watch. The voice of the

stone rang out from the cloud with a faint noise. You have given your life to destroy me. Given up your power as an angel and becoming mortal then dying off? I think not. You will live, live a mortal life and die a mortal. That gift I give you, along with all the knowledge and pain I can give you. These gifts I give you, Mortal of the Angels. The necromancer came out of his trance and started for the body. He stopped again, the hand started moving. The breath came back, arms and legs moving. He dropped to the ground, gasping for air. Calming down, he stood up. The cloud disappeared saying this gift I give to you, My hatred. Tyriale turned to the necromancer. Removed his hood, standing there was a normal mortal man.

Come let's get that gem stone taken care of.

Tyriale, what has happened to you?

Never mind that now. First we take care of your gem. He started walking away. The necromancer ran behind him trying to keep up. Tyriale had expected what had befallen him, he couldn't take it back now. It was done to keep the mortals of this world safe from a torment not meant for them.

Now the only thing left to do is make sure there is some one who can watch over them since I no longer can. I am sad to say that the only one who I can leave that to would be you, young necromancer.

Me? But why not some one stronger? Why not another angel?

Another angel? There are none who feel this world is worth saving anymore. They have all given up on your world. You do understand that you are the strongest mortal in this world don't you?... you have done what not even I could do! It was you who saved this world, not me... I just cleaned things up now that your finished.

Tyriale, I don't understand what you are saying.

ENOUGH, YOUNG ONE!. Please Zdravko, Please stop with your questions for now. Let us tend to that gem stone first. He went silent and followed close by.

Hey, are you alive? Wake up will yall!

The necromancers eye's opened. He had dreamt the night away. The druid was standing over him, holding out a hand.

I've never really seen you sleep before. He helped the necromancer up.

Hey, you all want breakfast? Dragana called out. They walked to the camp. The sorceress had made a fire while Astra hunted food.

You guys eat up. We all need the energy. The old man was quiet for a while, then he spoke up.

Well now that we have found you, Astra, we have no reason to travel all the way to the encampment. Unless that is any of you feel we need supplies? The druid turned to him still chewing his food.

How far is it? I was kinda hoping to see it if only for a night?

Not to far, but if we don't need to, I don't think we should. There are some of us that would rather not, taking a glance at Dragana. He gave a wink. She nodded in return. No I think we shall bare east, toward the sands.

Hey now! The druid jumped up. Wait just a damned minute. You said you wouldn't go there save the chance of chasing evil there!

That I did say, young one. It would seem you memory is becoming sharper by the day. But I'm afraid I need to go there. If you wish to come, you may.

Unless your afraid to. The sorceress chimed in. When are we off? He smiled at her. The group made ready and traveled most of the day. Astra, there newest addition, tended to stay about ten feet or so away from them. She was always in the front or the back.

Say Astra? Why don't you walk closer to us? The druid asked. We don't bite, you know.

The necromancer put a hand on his shoulder, no, we don't bite. But she mite. The druid laughed and turned to glance at her. She had moved again. He looked in front, she wasn't there.

No, I don't really bite, she whispered in his ear. He jumped and gave a yell. The old man and sorceress had a long laugh from his scare.

Well, I'm glad you two think that's funny.

What? Did I scare you too much? First I'm not close enough and now I'm too close? She said jokingly.

Well you don't have to make me jump out of my skin do you?

Well that's your choice, not mine. They all gave a laugh or two and went on their way. They had traveled almost two days without stop when they made a camp.

Good, I need a break from all that walking. The sorceress yawned as she laid down on the ground.

Yes, as do I, the old man said. I think we all do. The others gave a nod. The old man sat with his back to a tree and began to pop his fingers. Ah, something about this air around us is relaxing me a great deal. Astra walked up with wood for a fire. There was a small bit of a plant stuck to it. The old man noticed this and asked to see it. After looking for a moment he got up and left without a word. The others look and watched him walk off wondering what was going on.

The amazon smiled and shook her head, o boy, he's happy now. He came back a few minutes later with a large piece of the plant.

Iensgroth, would you be so kind to fashion a pipe from some wood please. I haven't had a smoke in quite some time now. Sitting down he began to pull the plant apart.

The druid looked at the old man, a pipe?

Well yes, how else would you suggest I have my smoke? Through my ear and out my nose?

Astra turned away and gave a quiet snicker, here use this. She threw a pipe in his lap.

Well would you look at that, my old pipe. This must be 30 years old now. Thank you Iensgroth, but I won't need you to make one now.

Well that's good, since I've never made one before, he said in return.

The necromancer looked back at the amazon, you kept this all this time? Well yes of course. What else could I do? Sell it? Would have to pay someone to take it.

I would have thought it to be lost but this is great. Well then I shall enjoy this.

We need a fire, the Amazon thought out loud to her self. I'll be back with wood, she left quietly. Dragana turned to the druid and smiled, he looked back and returned the smile.

Go kill some food right? He exclaimed while giving a grin through his teeth. Well I was going to say some water but that is a hell of an idea too. So both please. He walked off stomping and muttering. She gave a sigh and turned to the necromancer to ask a question.

Now be for you ask me, think about his age. He acts just right.

How in the hell did you know?

Know what? That you would ask me why he acts the way he does? Simple.

Really? How?

I don't know I guessed. The necromancer gave a laugh and a relaxed against his tree. Dragana turned away.

You men are just asses. then she laughed along with him.

Say Dragana?

Yes?

Could I get a little help? The necromancer was holding a stick out in front of her. She gave a sigh.

Sure why not. She flicked the end of the stick and lit it afire.

Thank you. He put the fire to his pipe and gave a long toke to it. He blew out the smoke and rolled his shoulders. Ah, now that's good. Astra was returning when he was just finished with his smoke.

Feel better?

Well yes of course I feel better. Been quite a while since I smoked. She smiled, the Sorceress noticed that the Amazon looked as if she was remembering something. She shook her head.

This should be plenty of wood.

O yes Dragana said. More than enough. Iensgroth returned with food and water panting. The others looked at him puzzled. What's the matter with you? Dragana said while tending the fire.

The damn food that's what. The rabbits in this wood are fast as can be. Phew, I thought I would never catch one. The Amazon laughed.

Well that's good. I thought you were running from someone.

No, it would seem it's the opposite here. The old man stuck his head in the conversation and sat beside them. They ate and relaxed a bit while talking.

Iensgroth took a breath and looked to Astra, so how long ago did the two of you meet? He placed his arm on the old man's shoulder.

How we met? Well now let's see, o yes it was the first or second hunt I had ever been on. Boy that was fun was it not? He looked back at her and nodded with a grin. The druid smiled.

What were you hunting?

Well him of course!

O I see. He said. Wait what! The old man laughed and turned to him.

Well see they were hunting me because they had thought I was the one who killed their clan leader, was it your clan leader? She nodded.

O yes and you trailed for a few weeks with your party, yes I remember now. What was it twelve or thirteen of you?

No, there was fifteen of us including me.

Very well then fifteen. You laid traps and what not for the longest time.

Yes, yes I remember. I remember you killed them all but me.

Well that's because you never tried to shoot or trap me that I knew of. They drew first blood you know.

Yea, I know. The druid and the sorceress began to look queer at the other two and slid back a foot or two. The old man and amazon glared at them. What the matter? Are we boring you.

The druid took a breath, so how's it feel to be camping with the two maddest people in the world, he looked to Dragana.

Um, well I would say I feel more or less safe. The other two smiled at her. From the people who aren't in this camp of course! She laughed and was followed by the others. But no really? Is that how you met?

Well yes it is. And you know, all this talk about the past is making me feel younger. The old man stretched and laid his back on the ground.

I love reminiscing and talking about old times. The amazon said with a yawn. But I think I need some sleep.

The druid crawled backwards a few feet, that sounds like a good idea if you ask me. He cleared a spot and laid down.

I think I'll have one more smoke and rest also the old man said as he reached for his pipe and began to pack it. The sorceress looked up at the sky and yawned.

A good rest would be nice I suppose. She put a little more tender on the fire and looked to Iensgroth, would you take care of the fire tonight?

Sure, not a problem. He nodded to turned to his side and then back to her, should I... she was gone.

Should you what? Her voice came from above. Looking up all he could see was her silhouette.

Um, never mind I got it don't worry.

Thank you, she returned.

Sleeping with the gods tonight Dragana? The amazon raised her voice so she could hear.

Not quite, just listening to their stories I guess.

Good luck with those two down there, Iensgroth. She put her head against one of the top branches and closed her eyes.

The amazon gave a sigh. What time shall we wake tomorrow?

The old man looked at her, well I would say tomorrow morning?

Yes I know that! But when?

O of course, in time of breakfast?

Sounds good, she rolled over to her side. See you all in the morning. They all said their dues and fell fast asleep. All but the necromancer. He took a stick from the fire and put it to his pipe. He pulled in a breath and let it out slowly, thinking to himself.

What am I to do? How can I ask these people to continue to follow with me? Knowing that they will likely die in the end. These are happy people. Lively people. Its been quite a while since Harrogath. This is true but I'm sure these children still think about it every time they talk to me. He took another toke and let it out. Looking up at the Sorceress he sighed. She is so strong and yet she follows me, she took me for a father too long ago, and won't leave my side now. She must be afraid to loose her father a second time. Astra, now that I think of it, why did I come this way? I could have left her out of this mess. She doesn't even know the whole of it. And of course that Iensgroth. I should have left him in Harrogath. But there is something about him, something makes my skin burn when I think about him. He will have a large role to play in the end, if what I feel is what I think it to be. He finished off his smoke and laid down to sleep. I'll give it a few days or so. See where the hands fall to.

Dragana moved her head on her branch and gave a slow blink. Soon she fell asleep.

Dragana! Dragana wake up! we have to, wake up! She opened her eyes. Mother? Father? My darling you have to get up and dress fast. We have to leave now!

Why what's the matter?

No time now Dragana just do as I tell you! She jumped up and was dressed and in the kitchen fast. Dragana we have to leave the encampment for a while.

Why do we have to leave? Where is father?

He's busy helping the others. Come now let's go!

How long will we be gone?

I don't know just yet darling.

Are we going to the monastery?

No child, that is the last place we may ever go now. Her mother grabbed her and pulled her to the door.

Mother what is going on? Tell me please! Her mother turned to her, Dragana, do you remember the tall man?

The tall man, you mean the one with the brown cloak and the sword that was too big for him?

Yes child, he was being fowled by something in his wake. And now there is trouble here and we have to go. It is very important that you go no were near the fighting or anyone other myself or you farther. Do you understand what I say?

Yes mother, I understand. She took her arm and pulled her along out the door. You could smell a strong scent of smoke and hear screams from every direction. Where is farther?

I said he is helping the others.

Is he fighting?

I don't know, he said to go north and he would find us. They went past a few houses when her mother saw one of her friends lying on the ground. She ran to her to help, noticing she was cut badly she found two other to help her. Dragana, stay right here! Don't you move from my sight, you understand? she nodded. Her mother began tending to the woman, yelling at the others to get bandages and water. Dragana just stared at the woman, she heard something from behind her. She looked but there was no one, nothing there. She heard it again. She walked a few steps away to the edge of a house. There was something on the other side the fence in front of her. She couldn't see over it. But it sounded like a battle. Or what she thought one would sound like. She head yelling and swords clashing.

Then she heard something she could recognize. A voice yelling loudly, come men lets show them what our monastery is worth to us!

Farther! She became excited. Trying to see through the wood proved to difficult. She found an old horse shoe iron on the ground and pried a board lose. She slid it aside and put her head through. There was a battle going on, she was right about that. And she could see her farther. He was fighting creatures, ones she had never seen. She lost sight of him for a moment but he reappeared quickly. But something was wrong. He looked scared, the group spread out as his body fell. All she could do was scream. Although no one could hear her. It would seem most felt the same way she did. She watched as many more fell, for good and bad. The battle moved on a little more down a hill, far enough where she could leave the fence. her sobbing wouldn't stop. She ran to her Farther. Are you alright? Please say so! Please! I don't want you to die! She shook him. A cough came from his lips and his eyes opened.

Dragana, my sweet child. Do not cry for me. I will always be with you. Remember that. Be strong. I need you to be strong for me. His body had gone limp.

NO! No, no, no! Please don't leave me. She stood and did the only thing she could think of. She looked up at the sky and started screaming. Why!? Why him? Help us! Gods! Send a warrior, send an angel. Send death itself! Slay these creatures. Then she lost herself. She grabbed her farther's sword and started running for the crowed of people. Then what felt like thunder shook the ground. It shook so much she fell. When she looked up she couldn't believe what she saw. A man, tall and slender ran past her toward the crowd that was fighting. He was wearing black and gold armor, with a crown. In his hands he carried a scythe that was bigger than any she had seen. His hair, his hair was black but in the sunlight you could see a green and red shine from it. As he approached the fight he let out a roar that quaked the ground and tossed loose sand in the air. From that noise the creatures turned all their attention onto him. And when they saw his face, most of them turned to run. The rest of them he ran through with ease. He plowed through them like a boulder, for those he touched. Their blood turned to acid. And those he yelled at would explode. More and more began to run from him, the others wanted to help him fight but he yelled at them to stay back. Let them run! See what waits for them! But they will escape! Trust me, they won't! Tyriale, you can't expect me to have all the fun can you?

HA! Of course not mortal, why would I let you do that. Dragana stood tall so she could see who was talking. Then it caught her eye, something was falling from the sky. Or someone, was flying toward the battle. Mortal, run them toward me a bit would you?

Aye! And he began chasing them.

When he was closer. Dragana could see that this was not only an angel, but the Ark Angel Tyriale. He swept down and toward the crowd of demons running from the other man and held out his sword. HEAVEN'S FLAME, he yelled as flame took the demons and banished them from the earth. As his feet touched the ground the men left standing began to bow to him. There is no need for that here. There is another who deserves this more than I. Then he stopped almost dead where he stood. The warrior looked at him, and then where he was looking. Dragana was frozen.

Why are they looking at me? What did I do wrong? Then she felt it. It came from behind her. As she looked back at the encampment, ice clenched her heart. Another army!

One soldier screamed to the others. Hurry we have to clear the camp! Now! But it was to late the army pushed its way through the camp trampling everyone it passed. The others began to run to aid the camp, but were stopped by Tyriale's wings. They were so big he could wrap the battlement easily. He pulled them back behind himself and the warrior. Keep them back. I'll save the child. She's the one the god's favor. The warrior glanced to the angel.

He nodded in return, yes she must live.

Dragana could not believe what was happening anymore. The ice clenched to tight, she went deaf. No more screams, no more crying. The army was moving toward her but she couldn't move.

Dragana! She could hear someone yelling to her, but its sound was different. She spun around and focused on the Warrior. Dragana, do not fear me. Run to me or you will be killed! Run, child run! All she would do was stare at him. She couldn't move. She was so frozen she couldn't even blink. RUN CHILD! He yelled in her mind again. Then a roar came from him again, it hit her like thunder. She looked back and the hearing came back to her. All she could think to do was run to him now. Dropping her father's sword she ran to him. As she moved toward him he ran to meet her, when they met he grabbed her arm and threw her into the air. She wanted to scream, but she was to scared, all she could do was close her eyes and wait to hit ground. Then it happened, but it was soft. It felt safe. She looked and saw she had been caught by the angel, he wrapped his wings around her and put her down.

Should we wake her? Astra asked the old man as she walked to the tree Dragana was sleeping in.

I would say it's time, yes let's wake her.

Iensgroth walked up from behind Astra, hey you up there you ever gonna wake up? Or will you sleep all day. We have breakfast ready!

I'll be right down.

He chuckled, silly girl would have slept all day.

Are you so sure? He spun around to find her sitting next to the fire.

You know, you have a bad habit of doing that and scaring me.

Well I'm sorry, but you should be used to this by now. Shouldn't you?

I would suppose so, but you could at least make a little noise for me while you do it.

And spoil all my fun? Now why would I do that? The amazon sat down and began to eat. When the old man jumped up so fast he nearly left his skin.

Calabas.! He said sharply. The others could only look at him. Sorry to startle you all. But I have been trying to remember the name of that plant. Calabas herb, for the whole night. Thought I would never remember it.

You sure do like that stuff don't you? The druid still gaining his breath from being startled.

Well I would say I'm fond of it, it's nice to be able to relax with a smoke now and again. After they ate they made ready to move on and continue before any more day was lost. They hadn't gone far at all when the necromancer noticed something wrong with Dragana. What's the matter child, the tree leave a creak in the neck for you? She looked back at him with a glossy stare.

Me? No im fine, just thinking about something. Then she looked hard at the necromancer. He has not changed or aged in the slightest since the day I met him.

Astra snapped her fingers and stopped walking. The others halted at the same time.

What's wrong? Iensgroth stood fast and tight.

The necromancer turned around slowly, be ready because they ARE fast.

Who is? The druid began spinning all around trying to catch a glimpse of what was around them. Astra readied her bow and walked next to the necromancer.

Imp demons?

Yes I would say so. He smelt the air, yes I can smell Imp blood all around us.

But we can't see them. Dragana said as she flicked he fingers making sparks out of anticipation.

Could they be in the ground waiting to attack, Astra asked this as she took a few steps forward.

Let's have a look see shall we, the necromancer knelt down and pushed his finger in the dirt. About twenty feet to the left the ground started to move. Slowly a small green animal that looked like a large bat with no wings and ears too big for its body climbed out of a burrow.

The druid looked at the creature and laughed, that's an imp? You where worried about that thing? Why?

Because it's dangerous. The necromancer snapped at him with a sharp voice.

What for? I could step on that thing and kill it in a second, easy.

Ok then, do it. The druid looked over at the necromancer. Go on now. Go easy on him... he's a little fellow. The druid gave a laugh and looked Dragana. The necromancer took him by the arm and pushed him toward the Imp.

Ok, ok im going. Watch and ill show you how it's done. He walked up and placed his foot in the air. When he did his other foot sank in the ground about two feet or so. What the hell is this? My foot's stuck. He looked back to the necromancer and was given a smile in return. Ok no problem. I got this. Looking back at the imp who was still standing there, see it's so stupid it won't even run. He reached down to grab on his leg and pull, when his hand touched his leg the ground around him began to move. Before he could react, seven more imps jumped from the earth and onto him. He tossed and flailed about but they clenched him tight. Dragana went to move and the necromancer stopped her.

You leave him be! This is his time. It's now or never.

For what? Astra jumped at the necromancer.

It's time for him to find his own powers. Iensgroth! calm down and think! You fell the burn in your stomach?

What the hell are you talking about? He yelled back while jumping around trying to free himself. All I feel is a burn in my ass! These damn Imps. You knew this would happen dammit!

Yes I did, but you have to find your powers! Now is your chance. Not to scare you, but imps play with their food before they kill it.

What?! Food? Me? Still jumping trying to grab one of them.

It's alright, you have time. FIND YOUR POWER! The druid went to a knee with a scream as one of the imps bit into his back. Thinking back to when he first met the old man, "you have made me use a power I have not had to use in a long time". Then he felt something it started in his feet, moving to his legs. It was a burn, like a fire moving up his body. It took his pain away and increased his senses and strength.

Do you feel it?! The necromancer began walking closer.

Yes I feel something. What is it?

What is it?, its your power. Iensgroth yelled again as two more began biting him. But the others noticed something different. His yell had a roar to it. It was deep and had it own strength to it.

THAT"S ENOUGH! His eyes went red and his skin darkened. The necromancer sat down on the ground and watched his transformation. Iensgroth jumped high into the air and let out a loud bark. As he did, his body sparked a flame. It was only for a second but everyone was amazed at it. The flame was a dark blue color. Four of the imps jumped from his body while the other four where burned instantly. When he hit the ground, he was no longer himself. Iensgroth was transformed into a wolf. With black and grey hair, and blue eyes that resembled the fire he had made. The imps that were left alive turned and ran from him. But he made easy prey from them. Once he had killed the imps he turned to his companions. They began cheering him on and boasting him, but something was not right. He growled and snared his teeth to them. The necromancer stood and told the other two to stay back.

Iensgroth!. Awaken from inside!. He snapped his fingers and the wolf calmed. Letting out a howl, again he lit a flame and was back to him self. The others cheered him while he smiled and praised him self. Turning to the necromancer he smiled.

You knew I would find it?

I knew you would find some of your power or die, if that is what you are asking.

Some of my power?

Yes some. You are a druid, you have many different powers. Many of which I may have never seen or heard about.

When will I find my other powers?

As soon as you learn to control your fire.

You mean that burn I felt?

Yes. As a druid your power starts inside you as a flame. But that's enough talk for today. I'm sure your tired now.

Yes I am, I'm very tired.

We can rest here you would like.

I think I should sleep some, yes I would like to. Dragana and Astra walked about while giggling. He turned to them.

So Dragana? Did you like the show?

O yes I did. Your new power will help us quite a lot. Most defiantly when we camp.

Astra chimed in as she walked by. And just how is that Dragana?

Well he won't have any problems catching food anymore. Even Iensgroth laughed when she said it.

A watch dog would be nice at night, Astra added as she began setting camp. Once the fire was burning the woods started getting quiet. They ate a little food and rested. The necromancer stood up.

I need a little walk and a smoke after all that excitement.

Iensgroth looked up at him, mind if I join you?

Not at all. Come with me, there are a few things I would like to talk about. After they walked for a bit the necromancer stopped and sat down.

I thought you wanted to walk?

I lied , I just wanted get out of ear shot of the others.

What did you want to talk about.

The necromancer pulled out his pipe and readied it for a smoke. He looked at the druid, how do you feel?

I feel great, I feel amazing! Why do you ask?

I ask because tomorrow will be different.

Different? How? The necromancer took out a pitch stick and flicked it on the side of his pipe. He took in a breath and blew it out.

You see this pitch stick. It burns nicely but what happens to it afterward?

Um, it dies out? The druid said while taking a seat next to the necromancer.

Yes it does. Tomorrow you will most likely feel like this pitch stick.

Really? Because I feel fine now.

Yes I know. But I

I'm afraid that it will be that way until your senses come to you.

My senses? Like smell and hearing?

Yes exactly. All of your senses are strengthening, and for that you will be weakened.

For how long?

Most likely a day or two.

O well that's not bad.

The necromancer looked at him, alright if you say so.

Well, can you tell me what it might feel like?

The necromancer sat back for a moment and thought, well I would say that you will feel like you drank way too much and haven't eaten for days.

Wow, sounds like a party to me.

That's what you say now.

I'm just trying to be funny. Was there something else you wanted to talk about?

Yes there was another, I don't want you to use your power unless you have no other choice, leave the fighting to myself and the others.

What? But why?

Because I saw something in you that bothered me, understand?

What did you see?

After you turned and killed the imps it seemed like you sought us as you next kill.

What are you talking about? You all are my friends, I would never hurt you.

Do you remember turning and growing at Dragana, snaring your teeth at her?

I never did any of that! Did I?

Yes Iensgroth, you did. I had to snap you back to your senses.

Well then when will I be able to use my power again?

If I had to say, It would be after you gain full control of you senses, and have the ability to call your power at will.

Iensgroth looked down at the ground and sighed, alright I won't use it until I can control it. Shall we go back to camp?

You may if you wish but I will stay here a while. Let's not tell the others about our talk? The druid nodded and walked off. The necromancer took another breath from his pipe, my my my, he is stronger than I thought. Perhaps too strong for his own good. Tyriale, if you could see him he would amaze you. I feel he would amaze you in the same way I did so long ago.

You going to sit here the whole time we camp. Astra had come walking up to him with a smile.

Well no I don't think I'll stay here the whole time. Just doing some thinking is all. She sat next to him.

You know, we haven't talked about what's going on. Although you don't need to tell me, I know that Diablo and Baal are walking the earth once more. He looked at her confused and struck. O I see, you didn't know about Diablo?

He shook his head, not exactly. I had my suspicions about him. But I can't see how you know any of this. She looked down and closed her eyes, I didn't want to tell you this but you should know. He looked at her awaiting what she said. Do you wonder why it was only I who came to find you when you came into the wood?

Well I thought it odd, but I didn't put a lot of thought into it. He put his hand on her shoulder, he could see she was troubled by her thoughts.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, I was the only one because I am all that is left.

He jumped up from where he sat, what did you say!

She stood to face him about to cry, its true, all my sisters are dead.

He grabbed her by the arms, how did this happen, tell me how? She was to upset to speak, all she could do was reach in her bag and hand him a small satchel. As he opened it she knelt down, got back up and walked away. Inside the satchel was a neckless, it was Astra's clan leaders neckless, Ascherea, queen of the amazons. If this was really her neckless it would be true. Only Astra is left. Then he looked down where she had knelt. At his feet was a word drawn in the dirt. When he saw it he flinched, jumping back and kicking his feet to cover it up.

He walked to catch up to Astra. She had already made it to the camp and was sitting by the fire. He walked up and grabbed her by the hair, picking her up eye level with him.

Astra, I will only ask you one time. Who told you that word? Her eyes glanced downward. He twisted his hand in her hair. The others could see the pain she felt in her eyes. Her body resembled a broken branch in a tree. Swinging slightly.

Let me down summoner! And I will talk with you. He let her fall back to her seat. He knelt down to her. Dragana took Iensgroth by the arm, and pulled him away from the other two. Once they were away from the camp the necromancer put his hand out and lifted Astra's chin.

I am sorry I did that. But you have my back in a corner now. That word is not for that likes of you. You couldn't even say it.

Her eyes filled with tears, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It was all he could pull from her lips for the first few minuets. After she had calmed down she looked up at him. He destroyed everything. He killed them all. The necromancer looked deep into her eyes and could see she was not lying to him.

Why didn't you tell me, especially when I almost decided to go to your clan grounds for supplies?

I was hoping you would! So then I would not have had to tell you. You would have seen it your self. I'm so sorry! He put a finger to her lips.

Shush now. All is fine. I'll see for my self. Close your eyes. He placed his palm on her forehead. For the two of them the earth spun, days went by. But in reverse. He opened his eyes to find himself in the main camp of the amazons. He walked up a path, walking over many bodies. Bodies of both amazons and demons. Most of the houses were on fire, everything was silent, as he stood looking around he began to hear laughing. It started quiet, but it grew. The closer he got to it. The louder it became. Finally he could see from where it was coming from. He could see one of the amazons, she was tied to a large pole in the ground. Chained there like an animal. Then the laughing became louder. The lord of Destruction, Baal walked up and put his hand around her neck. She tried to scream but he held to tightly. He threw her aside and sat down. The necromancer could now see her face. Astra! She was chained there having Baal the lord of destruction throw her around like a piece of meet.

Baal! You horrible creature! Why don't you kill me already and be done with it.

He gave a chuckle, no no no child. I have plans for you, you see the great summoner is traveling with two miscreants. With the speed they have they'll be in your wood in about a week. I need you to tell him something for me.

I'll never help you! You bastard! Baal gave a bark from his lips. That nearly stopped her heart.

Silence woman! I could turn you into my bath maiden in hell with the snap of my fingers. You will give him the message I give you. And don't even thing about killing yourself, I would have to much fun rising you from the dead to fight for me. O yes wouldn't that be just so poetic. Two almost lovers trying to kill each other. My o my, that's almost tempting. But no, no I need you to tell him this.

The necromancers eyes shot open to Astra shaking him.

Are you alright? What happened to you?

I'm fine, I saw what happened to you. I know that you spoke with Baal.

Astra, do you know what that word you wrote on the ground means?

She looked at him with a blank face. No I don't, he only told me to tell you. He didn't say what it meant or for what it was used. But I could tell it was very important...

Quiet, the Necromancer put up a hand and closed his eyes.

Dragana came running back to the camp. Iensgroth, there's something wrong with Iensgroth. The two on the ground jumped up to aid him. When they found him he was lying face down groaning quietly.

Astra knelt beside him. Turn over and tell us what is wrong.

Ugh, I can't move. I feel horrible. He could only whisper. He had a very sick, frail voice.

The Necromancer bent down and took the druid into his arms and carried him back to the camp. Giving a laugh as he sat next to him.

Drank to much and hasn't eaten for days.

Dragana and Astra had sat down with queer looks toward the Necromancer. What do you mean? Astra couldn't help but smile while she asked.

Well, I told him earlier that he would feel like this after his first transformation. The others gave a chuckle.

Well I guess he wont be to loud to night then. The Sorceress slid herself closer to him placing a hand on his back for comfort. After some time the Necromancer decided to finish his conversation with Astra.

Dragana, you need not leave for this. It is something you should hear as well. He wrote the word on the ground for them to see. This word is meant to be in four parts. This first part stands for Hatred, you both know of the lord of Hatred Mephisto, that I know for a fact. This second part stands for Terror, or the lord of Terror Diablo. This part I'm sure you guest stands for Destruction. Other wise know as the lord of Destruction or Baal.

Well then what the hells the other one for?

Everyone turned their eyes to Iensgroth and went silent.

Picking his head up and looking back. What? You guys think I was asleep? I would never miss something like this.

Dragana moved her hand from rubbing Iensgroth's back to slapping the back of his head.

Ok, ok Ill be quiet.

The Necromancer shook his head. As I was saying this last part stands for when the other three are together. For when: Hatred, Terror, and Destruction are joined either in person or in power. Both of these are equally powerful. But, I think we have spoken plenty for tonight. We have gone through quite a lot to day, lets rest now. Glancing at Astra, she nodded in return.

Ugh, I cant believe I feel this horrible the druid said while he stirred. Dragana rubbed his back again. Well lets hope you feel better tomorrow, try to sleep some.

I would but I cant get my mind off how sick I feel. It's like my insides are melting.

Hush, quite now. Her voice was calm and soothing.

The Necromancer put his back to a tree and went into a deep trance like thought.

Astra laid back and closed her eyes. Good night you all.

The Druid stirred in pain again. He rolled over to get a good breath of air that was dirt free. His breaths were deep and drawn out.

Dragana sat his head in her lap and ran her fingers through his hair.

Thank you for being so nice to me. He whispered in a frail voice.

Hush now, try to sleep. Then Dragana did something that nobody would ever have thought of her to do. She began to sing quietly.

Mmm hmm, mm hmm. O do not fret and do not worry, for non of us here are in a hurry. We are your friends here soon you'll see, that we'll be their when your most in need. We'll pick you up if you fall down. We''ll lend a hand before you drown. We'll always stand by you in a fight. And keep a fire for you in the night. Stay with us and never be alone, because with friends your always at home. And even when you path runs thin, you can always look ahead with a grin. Because you know we'll be by your side. We'll be there so you never have to run and hide. So go to sleep now and dream a way, for tomorrow there will be a new day.

She looked down to see he had fallen asleep. She moved his head to the side of her lap as she laid down humming the rest of the song. Soon she to was a sleep. She awoke in the morning to find the druid was gone and Astra preparing the morning meal. Light was just starting to show and birds were beginning to sing now. The Necromancer and Druid came back to the camp right as the food was ready. The Druid was pale and seemed week.

How do you feel, she asked with a smile.

He looked at her for a moment, then he smiled back. I feel much better. I don't think I can eat anything yet, but I feel better than last night.

The necromancer sat down, you should try and eat. You need the strength.

The Druid gave a shrug, well, I mean I can try, just don't know if I can hold it down. But I guess there's only one real way to find out.

Are you gona be ok? Dragana asked with a gritted look on her face.

That shure looks painful. Astra's face was turning pale the more she watched.

He will be fine, stop worrying and stop asking that! the old man glanced back to them with wide eyes.

What the hell did you do to me! Insgroth had been screaming for the last half a day. what was in the

food.

Hey now, theres nothing wrong with my cooking. If you think there is you can do without for a while.

Sounds like a plan to me, he said with a grunt.

looking to the old man, you didnt say anything about pain like this.

Is it going to hurt like this the whole time?

No no no, not the whole time, the Halucanations should start around Dusk. Then it wont be long till its over.

What?? the druid snaped at the old man.

Well that sould be fun. The Amazon turned to walk away.

Should we start making another camp? The Sroceress Turned to the Necromancer.

No theres no need for that we are going to keep moving.

How will we be able to do that? Hes not going to be able to walk if hes gona be half crazy.

Ya smelly how can he walk if hes half crazy? The druid sat up and smilled to the old man.

Well perhaps my timming is off a bit. looks like it started already.

Well how do we cover any ground? Dragana was still confused.

The Necromancer bent down grabbing the Druid and laid him over his shoulder like a sack or bag.

Alright you two lets get going.

Ya you heard the Troll, lets move, Umm... where we going agian.

The necromancer gave a sigh, Crazy town, young one.... Crazy town.


End file.
